Fate's Path
by Gryffindor-Chaser4
Summary: Lily and James Potter have a difficult decision to make. They hesitantly make it and send young Harry away to his uncle and aunt. Unknown to them, he's taken away by the Elven Prince and grew up there. When Harry returns to the wizard world, how does everybody react? Powerful!Harry, no slash, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.


**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Harry Potter. If I did... well, the story would be a tad bit different, if you get my meaning. Anywho, on with it!**

 _Fate's Path_

Lily and James Potter had a rough decision to make. A seer had seen two possible futures for their child, Harry James Potter. The seer saw him without his parents, a Golden Boy, famous when he didn't want to be, a hard life ahead of him, yet still happy in the end. The seer had also seen him living a different life where Lily and James were still alive, but he was not a Golden Boy. He had been sent away early on in life, growing up without his parents.

They had a hard decision to make. Spend time with him now, and die for him, or not see him until he, possibly, went to Hogwarts at the age of eleven. It was a tough decision, yes, but they both agreed on the best thing to do.

So, on October 1st, 1981, Harry James Potter was sent away to his Aunt and Uncle's house in Surrey. It was certainly hard for them to do, as they knew how much Lily's sister hated the 'freaks.' Yet they still had to, and still did, do it. They promised themselves that they would be back for him when he was eleven.

Little did they know that as soon as they had said their goodbyes and walked away from the baby on the porch, a mysterious man picked him up and took the baby to his own peoples. This man was Kailu, the Elven Prince. He took a baby Harry with him back to the Elven Realm.

That night, Harry was adopted (not by blood) by a new family in the Elven Realm. Aolis and Ryllae took him into their home and family. They had a boy who was two years older than Harry named Nasir. They needed to give Harry a new name, so, after careful consideration, they chose his new name to be Tanyl. He grew up knowing his history, Wizarding name, Elven name, and having everybody he was close to call him Tan. It was also decided that he would not, under any circumstance, be returning to the Wizarding World before the age of fourteen.

From the beginning, everbody knew that Harry was very powerful. He didn't go through the normal training of elves, knowing that someday he would have to leave way earlier than everybody else. He learned everything extremely fast, and made a few friends along the way.

He was the most powerful mage in the Elven community and took very advanced classes. He was an elemental, meaning that he could use elemental magic naturally. He could do the best wandless magic anybody had seen in centuries. He had five animagus forms and his teacher had almost fainted when they first saw it. He could turn into a dazzling white-and-gold pheonix, a Hungarian Horntail, a griffin, a runespoor (look it up), and a stag.

He was, no doubt about it, the best mage that the elves had ever seen. He could do many more things, but these were smaller things, such as being a natural at everything. He could apparate, become invisible, talk many different languages, read auras, make rapid decisions, etc. naturally. He was also exceptionally skilled in melee combat, ranged combat, and many different physical activities.

He grew up with peircing emerald eyes, handsomely messy jet black hair, a tall stature, muscular, well, everything, a handsome face, and nice clothes. He had multiple fan clubs, a ton of respect, and about half the female population had a crush on him.

His best friends Phraan and Eloen teased him about it constantly. Honestly, he loved his life. There were many things, however, that he didn't know and would've never guessed about himself.

Harry, Phraan, and Eloen happily strolled down to the Training Center at the mighty age of fourteen. Harry would be leaving in a month. They talked and laughed, having a jolly good time with it. They were almost to the building when they heard a gaggle of excited and happy voices.

Harry froze while Phraan and Eloen just smirked evilly. A group of Harry's fan club (most were girls) was turning around the corner, no doubt looking for him. When they saw him, they visibly perked up. They started running towards him and he panicked, trying to get away.

Phraan and Eloen playfully blocked his way, dooming him to his fate. He glared at them, to which they responded with another smirk, and turned around to face the group, who was waiting next to him, excited.

He surveyed them. Most of them were dressed in the normal elven robes, and that was it. A few of them, however, had tied Eljor (Harry's family) Family Flag scarfs around their waists. Harry's family was an influential one and had a fully-fledged family crest, flag, and manor.

One of the girls bravely stepped forward, saying, "Hey, Tan, how does a relaxing break in a secluded cupboard sound?"

Harry looked at her, mortified. He had not ever felt even an inkling of attraction to anybody before, deeply worrying his adoptive parents. It was usual for an elf, or a human for that matter, to have at least two crushes before the age of fourteen. However, Harry had none.

However, deciding to play along, he smiled at her, hoping that she would be blinded into taking the bait. He saw her eyes widen a bit before he slowly reached out and grabbed the scarf around her waist. Her breath hitched, and he could feel everybody looking at the two of them now. Most of the stares were envious, but a few were curious.

Phraan and Eloen knew that Harry had no interest in any of these girls, and were looking at him as though he had gone mad. He pulled her closer to him by the scarf and now they were inches away from each other. He smirked at her almost hungry expression, leaned down, and said, "Nah, I'm good."

With that he released her and walked away, stepping into the Training Center. After sharing a glance, Phraan and Eloen followed him. The girl looked almost broken as she wistfully stared after him.

When he got out of the Training Center, everything looked normal to Harry. Except for the blood and bodies. That didn't look normal.

Honestly, it wasn't until a screaming elf came his way that Harry had an inkling of an idea that anything was wrong. He frowned at it, glanced at Phraan and Eloen, and set off towards the city center to see what was wrong.

There were bodies strewn everywhere, but Harry didn't see any enemy. He got to the city center and saw the High Councilor standing, frowning at the palace.

"High Councilor! What's happened?" he asked.

The councilor turned, shook his head, and said, "It was the Vampires. They attacked. The king, queen, and prince were all killed. We need a new leader." He looked at Harry for a moment. "W-would you mind me doing something?"

"Hmm? Oh, not at all."

The High Councilor nodded his thanks, pulled out a syringe, and stuck it in Harry's arm. Harry didn't flinch; he had encountered much, much worse pain before. The councilor took it out, murmured something, and suddenly the syringe turned different colors. It was a fourth gold, a fourth silver, and half purple.

Harry glanced at it, confused, as the councilor stared at it, then him, in shock.

"Um... High Councilor? What does that mean?" Phraan asked, pointing at the syringe.

"You, my boy, contain royal blood! Indeed, you are to be the next king!" The councilor whispered dramatically, staring at Harry.

"Royal? Me? You must be joking, I wasn't even born here!"

"You see this, your highness? The gold represents royal elf blood. The silver represents second-class royal elf blood, and the purple represents magical blood. You, Tanyl, are the next king of the elves."

Harry watched in shock as elves that had overheard near them started bowing, the High Councilor, Phraan, and Eloen included. He was the new king of the Elves.


End file.
